Blankets and Potions
by faithfulhope
Summary: Mary Margaret is still heartbroken that David lied to not only Kathryn, but her as well. Will she ever be able to trust him again? Meanwhile, Snow makes a big decision.
1. Chapter 1: Blankets and Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or original idea.**

* * *

><p>Now that she thought about it, she should have seen it coming. Mary Margaret hugged her pillows even after hours of crying. Emma lay beside her for a while, but after an hour she began to doze off, leaving Mary Margaret alone once again.<p>

Lying there gave her a lot of time to think. It wasn't only about David lying to her and Kathryn, but also of what could happen. Would she forgive him later down the road? Would she allow herself to trust him again? Would they ever be in love? After letting him know that what they had was nothing like that, even Mary Margaret did not know what to think about the destructive word. She did, however, know how she felt when she was wrapped in his arms. She knew that her heart would race faster than her students running to recess when David's lips met hers.

She sat up, trying to vanish the thoughts from her head. _Stop it, Mary Margaret_, she thought to herself. _He lied to you. Put that through your head._ And he had claiming he did not want to hurt anyone. How can no one end up hurt? When they agreed to tell Kathryn, Mary Margaret knew that it would break her heart, but it needed to be done. It would break anyone's heart to find out that his or her loved one was having an affair. David and Mary Margaret were lying to her already, but now David was also lying to her.

This is where Mary Margaret knew that being with David was no longer an option: what if he lied to her about other things? He bought two Valentine cards: one for her and another for Kathryn. She would never have known, if he had pulled out the right one when giving it to her. But she did of course and now she can't help but wonder if one had more meaning than the other.

He's told her that he could not live without her.

_But I can_, she told herself. _I can do this without you, David._

* * *

><p>The wedding is supposed to be tomorrow. Just yesterday, Snow had intentions of stopping it, but this morning she did not wake next to Prince James, only seven snoring dwarves sleeping tightly in their own bunks.<p>

She felt a big pang in her chest that reminded her of last night's events. Her eyes felt swollen after all the crying from last night, but that did not mean she could not shed any more tears. Snow closed her eyes tightly feeling new, warm tears roll down her face.

She remembers Grumpy's words from last night. How she can push through the pain and go on with her life. She wondered about the love that he had lost and wonders how exactly he tried to get through it. He probably made things worse for his friends with his unlikeable mood, but he still stands strong. She touches the pocket on her coat and feels the small, glass bottle under the leather. She holds tight of it and decides to pull it out. The blue liquid flows in the glass and Snow studies it in her hands.

_Only if I need it_, she tries to promise herself. _I'll use it when I know I can't take it anymore. _

The day goes by and Snow tries to keep her mind off James, but like any heart broken woman, she fails. She makes herself a white dress, makes the dwarves' beds, sings with her little blue bird, and cooks dinner for her new friends. No matter how many ridiculous things she encountered while cleaning, she would still remember hugging him and breaking both their hearts.

Snow closes her day the way it began: back on her bed swallowing her sobs, but this time, she was sure of one thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! -L<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**To my fellow readers: So you must be reading this because you read chapter 1! There's a slight mistake in it and I haven't been able to fix it. There should be a break point "_I can do this without you, David._****" and "_The wedding is supposed..."_ I'm totally new at this so I'm not sure how to fix it :/ Please let me know if you know how! Please leave a review for helpful criticism and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this whole series idea...**

* * *

><p>Walking through her small town doesn't get any easier. Not only had her car been vandalized, the usual spot where she sat at Granny's had been covered with red spray paint with the word that now made Mary Margaret's blood boil instead of making her feel miserable: <em>slut<em>.

Ruby was scrubbing at the chair furiously hoping to finish quickly. All Mary Margaret could do was stand over her watching her best to make the chair sparkle like it used to. _Like I used to sparkle_, thought Mary Margaret.

Ruby felt someone over her shoulder, "I'll be with you in a second," she said a little rough, trying to concentrate on the chair. Mary Margaret cleared her throat to get her attention. Ruby looked up, irritated at first, but her face soon smoothed over when she noticed whom it was. "Oh" was all she said and went back to scrubbing.

Although she no longer wanted to look at the chair, Mary still wanted to help in some way. "This is my fault," she started. "Why don't you go help your customers and I'll clean this—"

"No!" Rudy quickly said with protective tone. Mary Margaret took an instinctive step back when she heard Ruby's reaction. She would not be surprised if Ruby wanted to throw her out of the diner too, but to her surprise the girl in red have her a tight smile. "It's fine. I totally got this, okay?" She went back to scrubbing for a few seconds, but broke the silence when she asked Mary Margaret if she could get her anything. She knew Ruby was just doing her job, but she didn't ask her for her order in such an annoying harsh manner. It was as if Mary Margaret hadn't heard a nice tone

So even though it should have been Ruby's task to clean the chair to clean the chair, Mary Margaret still had the urge to ask. "Why are you being nice to me?" Her fists were tight as if they could protect her from what she would hear next. She told herself that she was no longer going to care about what people thought and a little test wouldn't hurt. After everything with David and the cold stares people have been giving her, all she wanted was the solid truth.

This time, Ruby dropped the brush into the bucket of water and stood up to face Mary Margaret dead on. "I'm being nice to you because things happen and having people butt into your life sucks." Mary Margaret's brow frowned still not understanding how Ruby could relate, and as if reading her mind, Ruby spoke again, "I don't need to go through what you've been through to know that having people stare at you the way you do hurts. I was walking right behind Granny when she said those awful words to you."

Mary Margaret was still surprised of the words that were spilling out of Ruby's mouth, but spoke as soon as she got some sense of thought. "I still did an awful thing, you know."

"But you did it for a good reason," snapped Ruby that made Mary Margaret take another stepped back, but ruby took one step forward to try to make her point. "Do you know how many times I've seen you and David walk into this diner with miserable looks on your faces? It was so bad that it made my morning suck! But when you guys saw each other and talked for only a few seconds, it would brighten my whole day." Mary Margaret wanted to smile at this, but resisted the urge because she knew it was wrong. "Sure you guys were secretive, but working in this place lets me know everything that is going on in this gray town... You guys are in love. You two still are."

This completely took Mary Margaret by surprise. She told David that what they had wasn't even close to that and here was this woman telling her the exact opposite. It was like she knew more about her personal life than Mary did. She hated even the idea of her and David being in love. Their relationship caused hurt and hatred not only between Mary, David, and Kathryn, but the town as well. She was starting to over think everything like she had last night and when she started to feel that same lump in her throat again, all she wanted to do was get out of there.

"I have to help somehow." She nodded towards Ruby's washing bucket. "I'll go get you some more cleaning supplies."

"Mary," Ruby started, "you don't have to-"

"I am going to get them for you," Mary said in a terse voice.

Ruby looked her in the eye and saw something that even hurt her. "Okay."

Mary walked out of the diner and Ruby knew she had no intention to return.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was a refreshing drink, <em>thought Snow as she put down the small bottle she had in her hand.

She sat up in bed thinking about the chores she would have to encounter today. Even though she would have to repeat most of the tasks she did yesterday, it all felt different. Somehow this new day felt like it was going to be better than yesterday, which as she recalls wasn't all that bad.

She was about to get out of bed to start the new day when Grumpy came rushing into the room. "Snow! Your Prince Charming isn't getting married!"

"Who?" She suppressed a giggle when she saw such excitement on Grumpy's face. For a person with such a sad name, Snow thought that he had a great smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that might have been a small part for Fairy Tale land, but I want to start off the next chapter with it so I could make the idea longer. Thanks for reading and please review with suggestions :) -L<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

**I finally wrote this! I've been busy so I wasn't able to get to it earlier, but it's here now :) I still have no idea where I'm going with this so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense :P Please review! Helpful criticism is welcomed :D**

* * *

><p>James would not stop his search until he had his Snow in his arms. It was not going to happen. He rode for miles screaming out her name at every clearing he reached. He only stopped when necessary, which mostly occurred when his horse began to nag. If it were up to James, he would ride all night.<p>

"Snow! Snow White!" He yelled when he reached one of the many clearings he had crossed.

"She's not here!" The feminine voice echoed from the woods. A young woman approached from the trees her head covered with a red hood. "She went to find you, but she hasn't returned." She looked him up and down disappointed when she came to the conclusion that her friend had not reached her happiness.

James noticed the woman's face fall and mounted off his horse. As he walked towards her, a particular log caught his eye and he brushed his fingers over it as he passed it. When he reached the young woman, he put his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at her. "Can you tell me anything about her whereabouts, miss?"

The woman finally came to focus on his words and shook her head slightly. "I cannot not. I am sorry. She left three days ago." She made a motion with her basket. "I came to look for her today to see if she was still around and leave some food. You know, for comfort, but I thought she was with you."

She could be anywhere. They both knew it.

James dropped his hands and touched the scar on his chin. This was not going to be an easy search. He looked at the woman once again and felt rude for a second. "I'm sorry! I have not introduced myself. I'm-"

"Prince James," she said as she curtsied, also feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn't done it earlier. She stood again and said, "Or Prince Charming as a friend has told me, but I imagine that she is the only one with permission to use that name."

Charming nodded and gave a sad smile when he remembered that during their last encounter she didn't call him that. He shook the thought out of his before his eyes would water knowing that he was not alone. He composed his posture and said, "And yours? I mean I never caught your name."

She gave a smile at the honor to introduce herself to the prince. "Red."

* * *

><p>Snow whistled along with the bird's song adding in her creative pieces as she did the dishes. She began to hum when she started to hear the dwarves whispering again. They tried to tell her of things that she had to idea of and it was starting to annoy her. Something about a man she was in love with.<p>

"Love?" she had scoffed. "Nonsense." And she went on with her day, but the men had certainly not. Even when they left for the mines, Snow knew that they talked about her. The looks that they gave her as they walked into the cottage after work were obvious.

She heard one of them whisper "Charming" and finally decided to turn around. "_Enough_ with this snickering!"

The dwarves jumped and their heads jolted upward to face Snow White. With the towel still in her head she took slow steps towards the men. "Stop saying that name. It's a _ridiculous_ name in the first place. I must have been in a dark moment in my life if I chose to ever call a man by that name. It's absolutely absurd. Stop saying that I am in love with a man who's face I do not know!" She was still walking towards them, causing the dwarves to be backed up against a wall. "Love? That is all nonsense! If I ever go through that again, you all better snap me right out of it. Love," she huffed, "It is all words!"

"That's enough, Snow!" Grumpy stood in front of his brothers in a protective matter that made Snow blink.

She was leaning over them now and noticed that a few of them were trembling... out of fear. They were _scared _of her. Snow saw that her hands were in fists and the towel in her hand had wrinkled. Even though she didn't remember the "man she loved," she did not remember being such an angry person.

Grumpy sighed and said exactly what was on Snow's mind. "What that potion did to you is more than forget."

Snow frowned at herself and only said "Excuse me" as she walked out of the cottage stepping out into the cool night.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret sat at on the railings of the Toll Bridge. Her legs swung over the edge as the wind brushed her cheek. This was the only place that felt real to her at the moment. The wind messed with the short ends of her hair, but she was alone and had no one to impress. She had no reason to look like a good person at the moment. After walking away from the diner, Mary had come here to clear her head and she had done so for the past week. No cars or people ever came except for Emma who would get concerned when her friend wouldn't be home by dark.<p>

Her finger circled a rusting nail on the bridge when she heard steps coming from the woods. Her head snapped up aware of her surroundings as the sun was about to set. Before this moment, she never felt in danger, but when the noises started to get louder she started to look for a direction to hide. Her panic was rising for the second, but she noticed that she wouldn't have to hide, only duck. The noise came from below by the river. Someone was emerging from the woods.

Mary Margaret got off the railing and kneeled behind it, her eyes focusing on the sound. When she noticed who it was her feelings were in a mix of longing and anger.

David walked to the edge of the river, kicking the rocks that he passed.

Mary cocked her head wondering why he was here and what his next move would be. She looked around her noticing that it was getting darker by the second, but instead of focusing on the time, she couldn't figure out why this setting felt familiar. She didn't remember watching over David like this, but this reminded her of something she couldn't recall.

David crossed his arms across his chest shielding him from the cold. He kneeled by a boulder watching the water go by. The last time he was here, he couldn't stop smiling with Mary at his side. He hated himself for what he had done to both Kathryn and Mary Margaret. Lying was not the honorable thing, yet he found himself in a difficult situation because of it.

_Whatever happened to doing the honorable thing?_ He ran his hand through the thin stream letting the cold water. He turned his head to observe where the water flowed from. His eyes lazily looked at what was under the bridge and wandered up to railings. His heart stopped for a second when he noticed her.

Mary Margaret's eyes went wide when she noticed that she had been spotted. She wanted to get up and run to avoid any contact, but her body stayed crouched against the railing.

David stood to get a better look at her, with his arms still across his chest as the cold wind blew stronger. He didn't say anything, only stared at her the way she looked at him.

Confusion was the only feeling that floated between them. No words. No loving eyes. No anger.

It felt like hours that they stared at each other when David finally spoke, "I guess I found you, huh?" There was no real humor behind his tone, but sadness instead.

Mary was taken aback. Not because she was surprised by his selection of words, but because it made her feel like this was even more familiar. _Found me?_ she thought.

_I told you I'd find you_. She flinched at the words that went through her head. The voice was so familiar, but before she could think more about it, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Where are you? Do I have to go looking for you again?**

Emma was worried again. She looked back down where David was still standing. She still had nothing to say. She stood up to walk away and before she could stop herself she asked out loud, "Will you always find me?" She had paused to hear an answer, but felt absurd for even asking and continued to walk.

David smiled at the sound of her voice. "Always," he whispered. When he said it, he started to feel dizzy. Snow was still walking away from him. _Snow? _he thought. His head went blank and suddenly everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I got for now.. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I hope it's soon! I have a couple of idea so we'll see how it goes :P Thanks for reading and please review :D -L<strong>


End file.
